


После работы

by Catwolf



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Gay Bar, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Напившись после развода, Эллиот забредает в гей-бар и знакомится там с Тоби.
Relationships: Elliot Stabler/Tobias Beecher





	После работы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterhours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333413) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



Он пьян. Для него это непривычно. Кэти ушла, и он знает, что между ними всё кончено.  
Она забрала детей и сказала, что переезжает к своей матери.  
Её доконали его вспышки гнева и долгие часы разлуки – постоянная плата, которую взымает с него работа.  
Она ему сочувствует, но больше не может с ним оставаться. У неё ещё осталась любовь к нему, но больше не осталось способности прощать.  
  


***

Эллиот оглядывается по сторонам. Похоже, что это гей-бар.  
Ох, ладно.  
Здесь он тоже может напиться.  
До сих пор с ним флиртовал только один парень – и то скорее случайно.  
Но сейчас его пристально разглядывает какой-то блондин.  
Он симпатичный – хоть Эллиот и не привык думать так о мужчинах.  
– Привет, – произносит блондин.  
– Привет. Знаешь, я здесь не для того, чтобы флиртовать или трахаться. Я здесь, чтобы напиться.  
– Всё в порядке, – говорит парень. – Как и я. Но если ты хочешь пососать мой член, это тоже здорово.  
Эллиот издаёт смешок, но не встаёт, чтобы уйти.  
– Я – Тобиас Бичер, – продолжает парень. – Адвокат.  
Эллиот ненавидит адвокатов, но сейчас он не при исполнении.  
– Уголовное право? – спрашивает он.  
– Нет. В основном корпоративное. Позволяет оплачивать счета. Моя жена от меня ушла.  
Так-так. У Бичера была жена. Выходит, он би?  
– Ты обманывал свою жену? – спрашивает Эллиот.  
– Нет. Да. Вроде того.  
– Что это значит?  
– Парни, с которыми я спал. Уже после развода.  
– Ох, – вырывается у Эллиота.  
– Я хорошо сосу член, – напрямик говорит Тоби и улыбается. – Я мог бы пососать твой. Это необязательно должно что-то значить; просто два парня выпускают пар.  
– Я – натурал, – говорит Эллиот.  
– Я тоже им был.  
– И что случилось?  
– Не знаю. Я вроде как не устоял перед членом одного парня, – отвечает Тоби.  
– Ха, – говорит Эллиот.  
Бичер смеётся.  
Эллиот вздыхает. Ему одиноко, и этот парень, Бичер, выглядит всё более привлекательным.  
– Почему бы мне не отвести тебя к себе домой и не отсосать тебе, большой парень? – бесстыдно спрашивает Тоби.  
Эллиот молчит, но его глаза темнеют, а взгляд, устремлённый на Тоби, становится жарким.  
– Пойдём, – наконец говорит он и следует за Бичером.  
  


***

Никто и никогда не поверил бы, что Эллиот Стейблер пойдёт домой к парню из гей-бара, но он уверен, что это просто отличная идея.  
Бичер нежно целует его, и он отвечает.  
Тоби опускается на колени, руки у него мягкие, и Эллиот довольно вздыхает.  
Рот Тоби на его твёрдом, ноющем от возбуждения члене – тёплый и голодный.  
Умелый язык заставляет Эллиота вздыхать и постанывать; довольно скоро он кончает.  
Он видит, какие голубые и красивые у Тоби глаза.  
Тоби поднимается, и Эллиот целует его.  
  
– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – говорит Эллиот.  
Тоби улыбается.  
– Это можно устроить.


End file.
